swords_in_the_underworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Stone Giant Earthcaller
Stone Giant Earthcaller Prime Requisites: STR, WIS Requirements: STR 11, WIS 9, CON 11 Hit Die: d10 Maximum Level: 10 excerpt from Book XXII, ''Travels in the Tall Forest and Verdant Mountains, ''by Bardas of Lunaceaum "xxx" Weapons and Armor: Stone giant earthcallers don't spend as much time training for war as do the soldiers; however, they are more than capable of fighting when the need arises. They are trained to use all weapons effectively, and may wear any armor. Most wear heavy armor, and while they favor large two-handed weapons, all fighting styles are available to them. Racial Features * Stony Hide - +2 natural armor (stacks with worn armor) * Blend into Stone - Stone giants have the ability to seemingly disappear into rocky areas with a proficiency throw of 3+ on 1d20. In dungeons, if the the stone giant is motionless and quiet in cover, he can escape detection with a proficiency throw of 14+ on 1d20. * Pain Resistance - When a stone giant is required to consult the Mortal Wounds table, the player may roll twice and choose the preferred result to apply. He also subtracts his class level from the number of days of bed rest required to recover. * Great Strength: When using specially-made large weapons, stone giants increase the die type of damage from the weapon by one. For instance, a mace used one-handed will inflict 1d8 damage while a halberd will inflict 1d12. * Great Size: '''Stone giants are larger than humans; they require specially-made armor and clothing that costs and weighs twice the usual amount. Food and lodging expenses are likewise doubled. However, their carrying capacity is increased by 50%. '''Class Features * 1st Level: Cleave - Stone giant earthcallers get one cleave attempt per level, per round. * 1st Level: Stone Tell - '''Stone giant earthcallers have the ability to commune with the spirits of rock and stone once per week. The spirits will answer three yes-or-no questions to the best of their ability. They are very wise, but not omniscient, and may not be able to answer all questions accurately. Such details are left to the Judge’s discretion. The ceremony to commune with the stone spirits takes 1 turn to complete, during which time the earthcaller is “out of body” and entirely helpless. The ritual is so taxing that it may be performed but once per week. Once a year, on a particular sacred day (determined by the Judge), the earthcaller may ask twice the normal number of questions of the spirits of the land without angering them. * '2nd Level: Call Upon the Spirits of Stone to Gain Divine Spells '(see spell progression table and divine spell list below). * '''4th Level: Strength of Stone - '''Once per day, the earthcaller may, while touching the earth, draw upon the power and strength of stone. For the next 3 turns (30 minutes), he has an effective Strength score of 18, receiving a +3 bonus to attack throws and damage rolls and other benefits that this ability score confers. In addition, the earthcaller may strike barehanded for 1d4 points of damage, and is able to carry an extra 10 stone. * '''5th Level: Conduct Magical Research, Brew Potions, and Scribe Scrolls * 9th Level: Temple - (stronghold) * 9th Level: Craft Permanent Magic Items * 10th Level: Master of Stone -''' When a stone giant earthcaller reaches the pinnacle of his craft, he learns to master the very stone, rock, and earth around him. He may perform a taxing ceremony taking 1 turn (10 minutes) once per week. When complete, he raises a '''wall of stone (as the spell), in whatever shape he desires. Stone Giant Earthcaller Level Progression Stone Giant Earthcaller Saving Throw Progression Stone Giant Earthcaller Divine Spell Progression Stone Giant Earthcaller Divine Spell List 1st Level: Command Word, Cure Light Wounds*, Delay Disease, Detect Danger, Detect Evil, Light*, Protection from Evil, Purify Food and Water, Remove Fear*, Resist Cold 2nd Level: Augury, Bless*, Chameleon, Delay Poison, Hold Person, Holy Chant, Resist Fire, Sharpness, Shimmer, Speak With Animals 3rd Level: Call Lightning, Continual Light*, Cure Blindness*, Cure Disease*, Glyph of Warding, Locate Object, Prayer, Protection from Normal Missiles, Remove Curse*, Striking 4th Level: Command Animals, Cure Serious Wounds*, Dispel Magic, Divination, Earth's Teeth, Growth, Neutralize Poison*, Protection from Evil (Sustained), Speak With Plants, Vigor 5th Level: Atonement, Cure Critical Wounds*, Dispel Evil, Fear, Protection from Normal Weapons, Quest, Restore Life And Limb*, Strength of Mind*, Summon Weather, True Seeing *reversible 'Stone Giant Earthcaller Class Proficiency List '(select one at 1st, 4th, and 8th levels): Alertness, Animal Husbandry, Animal Training, Apostasy, Battle Magic, Beast Friendship, Berserkergang, Command, Diplomacy, Divine Blessing, Divine Health, Elementalism, Endurance, Fighting Style, Healing, Laying on Hands, Leadership, Loremastery, Magical Engineering, Magical Music, Military Strategy, Naturalism, Passing Without Trace, Prestidigitation, Quiet Magic, Sensing Evil, Sensing Power, Theology, Tracking, Unflappable Casting, Village Wisdom, Weapon Focus Category:Classes Category:Divine Classes Category:Other Classes Category:Warrior Classes Category:Stone Giant Classes